heromuxfandomcom-20200216-history
2014.08.21 - Hooked on Somethin
Peter Jason Quill had spent some time on Earth. He went back out into space from time to time, but now Earth called for him Taking a break from his job he sat on a bench nearby a hotdog cart sipping a coke. On his ears were a pair of old headphones with orange ear softening pieces of fabric. Singing into the can he mouthed, "Heeeyyeeyyeeee, what's the matter with your head? Yeeaahhh. Heeeyeeeyyaa, what's the matter with your mind and your siggnn? And ooohh-ooohhh. Heeeeyyyeeyyy, nothin's a matter with your head, baby, finnnd it, come on and find itt. Hell, with it, baby, cause your finne, and you'reee minne, and you look so divine." By the time he hit the chorus he was actually singing, "Come and gett your loooveee! Come and get your loooveee! Come and get your looove!!! Come and get your looovee!" His eyes were closed so he couldn't tell who was watching him. On his face were a few grease stains, his attire was a simple black shirt and blue pants that fed into boots. The guy looked like he was a biker that maybe just got done doing some bike work. If people only knew what he was really working on it. She-Hulk had just finished a jog, and was rewarding herself with a juice. She was dressed in a black sports bra with a pair of shorts that read "FANTASTIC" across the behind, with her hair tossed back in a messy ponytail and a pair of sneakers. She was quickly catching up on her social media when she heard the weirdo singing way too loudly outside. Oh, she knows this weirdo. Should have guessed. She stood in front of him and waited for the show for the show to end, with a smirk on her face. "Come and get you-" his eyes opened to the green beauty then for a split second he blushed. Now he could have fumbled and stood to his feet or play it cool. Smiling brightly Peter said, "Most people toss a few coins or a couple of bucks at the performer when they get a street show," he winked at her. "To what do I owe such a beautiful woman visiting me on this day that just pales when compared to you," even he had to admit it was a little thick, but it felt more fitting than simply saying "I miss you." She let out a laugh and slid her phone into her bra, "I guess street karaoke just hasn't caught on yet. You might need a guitar, or a tambourine. Chicks love tambourines." She gently set down on the bench and draped an arm across the back. Her brow quirk slightly, that was indeed thick. "Sure thing Hallmark card, I just finished my jog and I saw this weirdo singing to himself. What brings you back to Earth? No galaxy to guard today?" "I've been here for a bit. Got a job with Stark. I wasn't sure if you would have liked me calling the office asking for you, but yeah...you've been missed," Peter eventually admitted and looked at her. "No plantiffs or defendants to save today?" he asked back with a grin. "Want a coke or a meal, anything?" he offered since the Terran currency Peter was actually good for She-Hulk waved off the thought, "Please. I would have given you my number if I thought you were going to be around these parts anytime soon. And Stark? Nice." She did smile a bit as she sipped at her drink, in regards to being missed to. "Free day, believe it or not. As long as the sky doesn't start falling. Knock on wood." She gently tapped at the wood on the bench, "I could go for a walk. And maybe if the world doesn't end in the next ten minutes I can put on something nice and we can eat in front of each other. Dating is exciting isn't it?" "How about we sit in some overpriced chairs while a movie plays for us in a room full of strangers too? My treat on that and dinner too, I insist," he rose up then offered an arm, "I don't have too many nice things to wear though. Unless you consider a freshly washed t-shirt and some blue cargo pants to be nice," yeah there was never the need for anything too formal with what he did. At least Jennifer could have raided her work closet for something good to wear, "Hey, I'm dating a model that's a lawyer. My dating life is pretty exciting. Plus she's this cute shade of green that matches her eyes. She on the other hand is with a guy that needs a tamborene to begin his exciting career in street kareoke," a grin danced on his face. "Oooh and all of that in the dark with sticky floors? Oh be still my beating heart." With a nice toss she threw the container of her drink into a nearby trash can. But she let out another laugh, "A model lawyer who is green? Wow, you'll have to give me her number. I thought all of the Super lawyers in this biz. And if you're talking about the magazine spreads that's...only occasionally. Pay goes to charity anyway, well half of it." She looked him over, "You look fine. Plus I'm digging the kind of Mad Max red jacket anyway. Tre hot. My building is right around the corner, I can get dressed in a jiff." And mentally she remarked, "When do you want to meet me goregeous? I'm all yours tonight. Oh and I got one of those cell phone things," Peter held up his Stark-Phone. "I'm not used to a phone being a camera but the video on it is pertty primative. Outside of Tony and Pepper I haven't really used it," Peter tossed her the phone so she could have programmed her number in it. "And hey, it's nice to know my date-girlfriend-whatever she wants to be called gives back to charity while getting guys and gals to drool over her. I just thinks she has a dynamite personality that surpasses the hot body it comes in," at least Peter was honest about things. Smiling he looked at She-Hulk, "Mad Max you say? But I don't have the cool car." "Don't lay it on too thick slick." She programmed in her number, and then also took a cute selfie with him and programmed it as her picture on his phone. "Just be cool, quirky, and the /right/ amount of dorky. Like a formula." She gestured towards a hole in the wall sushi place right down the street. Then She-Hulk gently placed a finger on his chin, "Give me forty-five minutes, handsome. I'll see you then." "I'll do my best," smiling he liked the forwardness. "I get to do the same to your phone at dinner goregous," Peter leaned up then kissed her cheek. "See you in forty-five minutes," the second She-Hulk turned and left Peter was in a dead run to make it back to Stark building. He needed a shower and didn't have the convienance of making it Once in the building he was stripping and running to the shower. It was fast and furious but he came out smelling cleaner than before. Changing into the best black shirt he had, blue cargo pants and the boots he rolled the pants over. Instead of wearing the long red coat he wore the shorter one. A few moments were taken to comb his hair with the utmost care. He hailed down a cab and was running five minutes late due to traffic. Rushing to the door he looked to the person working the front desk, "Hey I'm looking for Jennifer. I'm her date tonight," he waited for her to come down. Waiting for a few he clapped his hands. Looking outside he spot a flower vender then rushed out. Whistling for them he handed them a few twenties, "Gimme...umm...the white one. Keep the change!" he rushed back in and then stood as if nothing happened. A hand extended when she came down, "For you." In his fingers was a white lilly. When She-Hulk arrived she was a bit more dressed up then before, albeit a bit quirkily so. She pushed her long curly locks to the side, and donned a white tuxedo shirt with a vest and bowtie and well-fitted high-waist shorts and accessories. Fashion trends? Psh whatever she made her own. She smiled and took the white lily, immediately placing it behind her ear. "Well thank you. Matches my outfit-wait did you shower and change? Geez I could have waited a little later, I just wanted to toss on an outfit." As she passed by the counter she ordered sake, and just asked for whatever was good just a lot of it. Once they got settled in she spoke, "So. How are you liking the change of scenery so far? I find it helps from time to time, as you helped me with." "Can I see your phone?" he asked once they were sitting down. After thinking on it Peter nodded, "I grew up on Earth or Terran as other places call it. It's my home. Sure I'll leave it from time to time and sometimes I stay out far too long, but I can never give it up. Not fully. Besides no one out there knows how to make a good burger anyway," he said with a little humor. When he was handed the phone Peter moved so he was sitting next to her. Leaning in close he took a selfie shot, seeing She-Hulk do it really helped. They were all smiles and he shook his head, "That's no good. Let's do it again." Really the photo was good, but he insist. On the second shot Peter made it look like he was picking his nose while grinning. "There we go." A few button presses later it was her background. However, the nice photo was set as his background for whenever he called or texted her, "There we go." Sitting back in his spot he just smiled at her, "I like the tux. For the first time someone's wearing a tux and I don't feel overdressed. I could get used to this too." She burst out laughing when she saw the now lovely wallpaper image on her phone. How charming. They were going to get along just fine. She placed the phone aside, but still in arm reach (she had special notifications for FF and Avengers alerts). "I'm big and green, people are going to stare. I'd rather just dress for fun when I'm not in court." She grinned at the restaurant employee when she brought their sake, and immediately took a shot, "Arigato. No you know what I like about you Peter, you don't take all of this life /too/ seriously. I've hung out with people who brood...ex-villains, all sorts. I try to keep things laid back, because this life can get stressful enough. You know what I mean? I'm ranting. I talk for a living." "You're beautiful and green, got part of that phrase wrong." Hearing the word he committed it to memory, "Domo Arigota," it took a lot not to add the rest of that infamous song to the greeting. Sipping the drink slowly he nodded, "I could brood man. Life's given me PLENTY to brood about. I figure I can be an uptight asshole or I could live a little. Sure, there's times where life will want me to put on my big boy pants and I will. There'll be times I'll bitch about life but right now it's goin' good. I've got a beautiful lady wanting to date me, two jobs where I get to make my own hours and one of them lets me shoot at people with a laser! I make good money with each of them. Life's gooooood," there was a smile on his face as he was open about everything that he could be. "As long as you got some good tunes to listen to while you're conquering life then you don't have too much to be down about and nothing's better than this," from inside his coat, which was draped across the chair, he pulled out an old walkman. From there he popped out a tape that was labeled "Awesome Mix Vol. 1" "Nothing's better than this. Garuntee it," he was pretty confident about the musical superiority of his cassette tape. She let out a sigh and tossed back one more before leaning back to make herself more comfortable, "You're telling me. I have gone through some pretty nasty stuff, but hey I'm a Hulk. So I've got the thick skin going for me. I'm the same way, really. In charge when I need to be, and pretty fun otherwise. At least I think so." She tossed him a wink then gently grabbed the cassette tape, "Wow. Haven't seen one of these in a while. Alrighty then, what's your favorite song?" "I've had to do the same thing," Peter said with a nod. Then she asked the major question and he let out a noise, "I only have to pick one!" Thinking on it he eventually said, "Blue Suede's 'Hooked on a Feeling' it's catchy and has tons of variety in the music.What about you? Favorite song and movie?" sitting back he wa sjust enjoying the company. With a smile he looke dat her grinning just happy to be here. She bit at the side of her lip and considered, "A song /and/ movie? You made my question even harder. Well this morning I was jamming out to 'Don't Stop Me Now' by Queen, so that'll do. And favorite movie...Lego Movie." The first of the sushi arrived, and she tossed one into her mouth. "I don't really have a lot of nights where I can sit down and veg, but I relish it when I can." Staring at the sushi he shrugge dthen knocked one back. Anything was better than Skrull food. With a chuckle he had to ask, "There was a Lego movie?! When was this!?" those were some of his favorite toys when he was a kid. "It has the cool spaceships in it, right?" Smiling he offered to feed her one if she wanted it, Peter was using the chopsticks like skewers though. That's how they were used, right? She smiled and let him feed her the one roll of sushi, then gently took the chopstick from his hand and the other one. And showed them how they are properly held, and then fed him one as well, "You're close. Don't sweat it, you've been out in space. And the movie totally has spaceships." Smiling he tried closing them together, "So like the Karate Kid? Gotcha," he grabbed one and ate it properly. Nodding he looked at her, "Are you enjoying yourself so far? We still have a sticky floor to make it to,"there was a small chcukle that rumbled from his throat. "My first date on EArth in years. I've been enjoying it so much. I'm going to ask you on a second date. I jus tdon't know if you'll say yes or not." She-Hulk shrugged, and grinned. "Well, depending on how things go I have /plenty/ of movies at my place. And no sticky floors. So you know, keep that in mind." She poured him another drink, "Then you should ask me. Later though. I'm great at second dates." Category:Log